


dream .

by prettiest_binnie



Series: i cant stand you [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Drug Use, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hwang Hyunjin Being an Asshole, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kim Seungmin is a Panicked Gay, Lee Felix is a Confident Gay (Stray Kids), M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Power Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Bang Chan, Top Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, changbin is asexual, han jisung has daddy issues, yang jeongin is just trying to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettiest_binnie/pseuds/prettiest_binnie
Summary: jeongin is getting frustrated with all the lies jisungs been putting up.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Series: i cant stand you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135412
Kudos: 15





	dream .

"Hyung? is that you?"  
jeongin calls out from his room when he hears the door open and footsteps walking towards him. running into things, oh yeah it was jisung, and he was drunk too.

"hi, innie!"  
jisung slurred plopping onto the bed next to jeongin.

"where've you been it's like 3 in the morning?"  
jeongin ran his fingers through the boy's hair.

"was out with Felix...a-and uh...what's his name? fuck...oh! Minho yeah!"  
the boy was half asleep on the bed and jeongin sighed.

"were...were you smoking Hyung?"  
jisung laughed and rolled over to jeongin.

"ha yeah..."  
the younger sighed and grabbed jisung, laying him down on his bed, he covered him and kissed his cheek.

"jisung...please stop, it's getting more frequent and I love you but...you already were gone for so long last year when you went to rehab. I don't want to lose you again.."  
jeongin hugged the boy who was already asleep, he was crying into the boy's hair until he fell asleep.

~~

"ugh, innie? where are you?"  
jisung got up out of the boy's bed and made his way to the kitchen where jeongin was eating cereal.

"hi baby."  
jisung calls out to him.

"where were you last night?"  
jeongin deadpans his words.

"I was uh...watching a movie at changbin and hyunjins place why?"  
the younger rolled his eyes and turned to jisung.

"were you smoking?"  
jisung shook his head and jeongin scoffed. he got up put his bowl in the sink and grabbed his bag.

"that's not what drunk you who smelled like weed last night told me, sung."  
jeongin slammed the door and walked to class.

"fuck."  
jisung sat down on the couch and leaned his head back.

~~

"where were you today?"  
jeongin asked as jisung walked back into their dorm late at night.

"with Minho and Felix, we were just playing some games."  
jeongin sighed, he smelled the vape in his breath from a mile away.

~~

"gonna go have some drinks with chan and Minho."

"Okay bye."

~~

"I was working on homework with seungmin and Felix."

"mhm.

~~

"hey in-"

"hi, Hyung."  
jeongin walked right past seungmin and to his class.

"innie baby i-"  
jeongin turned to jisung who had been following him his whole lunch break. he stood up and held jisungs hands.

"listen sung. I'm doing my part, I'm keeping you in check when needed. can you please do your part? I'm trying to help you but I can't if you're not trying also. I cant give us a chance if you're not dedicated to this as much as I am."  
jeongin was tearing up as was jisung.

"my mom died the other day.."  
jisung mumbled under his sniffles.

"sungie...oh baby."  
jeongin felt guilty, guilty that he thought jisung wasn't putting effort into their relationship, and that his mom was gone and jisung didn't trust him to tell him right away.

"come here I'm sorry."  
jeongin pulled the boy into a hug and jisung started crying.

"n-no I'm sorry for pushing you away and not coming to you instead."

jisung sighed and hugged the boy back.

"I love you innie.."  
jeongin kissed his neck and looked around for an empty room.

"I love you too baby."  
jeongin opened the quiet useless classroom and locked the door. he put his hands on the sides of jisungs face and held him close. jisung whined into the kiss and tugged on jeongins shirt.

"use your words, princess."  
jeongin whispered in his ear.

"innie take off your shirt, please."  
the younger quickly slipped off his shirt, jisungs followed.

"god, you're so pretty sung."  
he laid jisung on an empty desk and kissed along his jawline and chest.

"mh- innie please I need you."  
jisung whined, tugging on his boyfriends' jeans.

"yeah, I got you baby don't worry."  
jeongin slipped out of his pants and took of jisungs as well.

"sorry hun I don't have any condoms, you been checked recently?"  
jisung nodded.

"went last week."  
jisung mumbled. jeongin nodded and went down to his boxers, he made small marks around his inner thighs.

"so, so pretty hm? what do you think?"  
jisung was panting as jeongin slipped two of his fingers in, he coated them in his saliva so it was kind of cold for jisung.

"t-thinks innie is pretty."  
jeongin worked his fingers in and out of him, the olders moans growing increasingly louder.

"aw thank you, baby."  
jeongin took his fingers out and wiped them on jisungs thigh.

"ready?"  
jisung nodded and jeongin slipped his precum coated cock into jisungs hole. the boy hissed at the contact, the drag of jeongins cock that he didn't feel often but on times like this when they weren't home it felt great."

"a-ah innie it h-hurts..."  
jeongin kissed the boys lips and gently caressed his shoulders.

"it'll feel better soon hun."  
jeongin promised. he slowly started to move and jisungs whines grew louder, he covered his mouth if muffle his voice as jeongin picked up his pace.

"don't cry baby boy, m right here."  
the younger kissed away his boyfriend's tears.

"i-innie m gonna- I'm gonna come-mh!"  
jisung pumped his neglected cock to get some kind of friction.

"go ahead I'm not gonna stop you."  
After a few minutes of jisung being overstimulated by his hand and jeongin, he came all over his stomach.

"fuck..."  
jisung groaned as jeongin pulled out of the tired boy.

"open your mouth baby."  
the older of the two obliged and opened his mouth for his boyfriend. jeongin lifted jisungs head a little and filled the boy's mouth with his cock. he roughly gripped a bunch of jisungs hair and fucked the boy's mouth. jisung was half asleep but got the idea and tried not to bite down.

"can you swallow it?"  
jisung nodded his head slowly and jeongins pace turned messy. he came in jisungs mouth and the boy swallowed it within seconds.

"Good boy, you're so perfect sung."  
jisung gave him a small smile and leaned his head back on the desk.

"come on you can't sleep here let's go back to the dorm yeah?"  
jisung nodded and he stood up, he couldn't walk without a limp but at least he could walk.

~~

once they were home jeongin started a bath for jisung, after the bath jeongin handing jisung his vape. the only time he let jisung smoke was after they had sex, he thought of it as a stress reliever for him.

"you smell good."  
jeongin kissed the boy gently.

"mh, it's strawberry flavored."  
jisung giggles, he knew jeongin wasn't talking about his vape.

"not that silly."  
jeongin smiles at his boyfriend lovingly and jisung looked back at him, adoration in his eyes.

"I love you, stay with me forever yeah?"  
jeongin hugged the shorter boy from his back.

"I love you too, I'll always be here innie."  
jisung kissed jeongins shoulder as he sat in the latter's arms.

~~

"oh! wait here chae I wanna talk to innie quick!"  
seungmin called out to his friend.

"so what happened yesterday with jisung?"  
seungmin asked as the ca was about to start a meeting.

"nothing happened we just talked things out that all."  
jeongin smiled back at the boy. there was a member of the campus administration that always adored jeongin, for his hard work and amazing personality. he was furious when he found out that jeongin had been dating jisung. it was the guy seungmin had been talking to earlier, lee chaemin, mostly everyone called him chae though. he hated jeongin for his perfect smile and performance when he worked, he also hated him for being so low and dating a person like jisung.

"aw come on that's boring-"

"yeah leave him alone Seung."  
chaemin rolled his eyes, not wanting to hear of their relationship any longer. after the meeting jisung was outside waiting for jeongin.

"sungie baby, what are you doing?"  
jeongin smiled and wrapped an arm around jisung.

"I was tired so I came to pick you up."  
jeongin liked it when jisung acting tough and cold when they were in public, he and jisungs close circle were the only ones who saw jisung vulnerable or really happy.

"awh how cute, you want ice cream?"  
jisung pouted and nodded. so much for his "tough act".

"hey, seungmin wanna come?"  
seungmin was still packing up his bag, taking a glance at his watch he nodded and followed the two. 

"do you think chae could come too?"  
jeongin thought about it but then nodded.

~~

the four of them went out for ice cream and sat at a small circled table.

"so jisung what do you do?"  
jisung looked at chaemin, confused by his question.

"like for work, I mean you'd have to work to get into a school like this you know?"  
jisung felt uncomfortable by the boy questioning his financial condition but went along.

"Actually I don't work, my uncle pays in full at the beginning of each year."  
the boy scoffed and went closer to the pair.

"so how'd you two meet? the drug testing station-"

"shut up."  
jisung stood up and put his hand down at on the table.

"woah calm down there boy, don't wanna go to the office three times today now do we?"  
jeongin pulled the boy back down by his hoodie zipper. jisung rolled his eyes and walked away.

"chaemin what is your problem? that was rude as fuck."  
jeongin also got up, carrying jisung and his ice cream.

~~

"remind me that your friends hate me next time I decide to fuck around with them."  
jisung groaned, he was eating his melting ice cream on the bed as jeongin was changing his clothes.

"They don't hate you, chaemin was just having a bad day maybe..?"  
jisung rolled his eyes and there was a sudden aggressive knock on the door. jisung got up, he spotted jeongin and slapped his ass, bolting for the door while he giggled.

"hey, min what- yo did you just run a fucking 500-mile race? with the way, your smoking though you probably wouldn't have made it past 15 but whatever."  
Minho rolled his eyes and lifted his phone for jisung to read

"chans parents want to meet me! for the holidays!?"  
Minho laid on jisungs floor.

"hey sung have you seen- oh hi minho."

"oh for god's sake did you guys just have sex?"  
jisung, unbothered, shook his head.

"nah he just showered because I told him he smelled like shit."  
jeongin rolled his eyes and went back to the room.

"anyways when are you guys gonna go out there?"  
minho sighed.

"that's not the point Ji! his parents are fucking rich-rich."  
jisung made an o sound and nodded his head.

"why don't you get hyunjin to help you? he comes from a pretty good place- wait did you come here to ask innie for advice?"  
minho shyly nodded.

"oh min, you gotta get hyunjin here too."  
jisung took out his phone and contacted hyunjin.

**Author's Note:**

> im going to start having previews of future books on my twt so please follow it !! my @ is @mirohmirrors 💗


End file.
